The invention relates to a beer container comprising a metal pressure-resistant barrel for beer and a block-shaped housing surrounding the barrel.
Such a beer container is disclosed in DE-A-3913643 and is intended to be used as a so-called "home tap" and comprises a connection for the feed of carbonic acid gas by means of a CO.sub.2 -cartridge and a connection for a tap rod to be inserted into the barrel from above.
Because of the limited capacity of the barrel, this known container is not suitable for use in bars, restaurants, etc. At present, for applications in bars, restaurants, etc., metal cylindrical beer containers are used having a capacity of 30 or 50 liters. These containers have the drawback that they are rather vulnerable and in particular that their weight, in full condition, is high, which weight will soon even no longer be allowed in view of the legislation in the field of labor conditions ("ARBO" Act).